The present invention generally relates to harvester pick up reels, and more specifically relates to a roller frame assembly for a harvester pick-up reel, where the roller frame assembly is provided as being adjustable relative to a drive shaft of the pick-up reel.
A typical harvester includes tines which are effectively driven by a pick-up reel. The tines engage the crop and pull the crop into the harvester. The desired pick up action of those tines may change depending on the crop which is to be harvested and the harvest conditions. Depending on the crop and the condition, harvesting may be easier if the tines are configured to flip while harvesting. In other situations, harvesting may be easier if the tines are configured to not flip while harvesting.
Conventional pick-up reels are designed for one type of tine action or the other. A pick-up reel that is designed to have the tines flip while harvesting is commonly referred to as a “flip reel,” while a pick-up reel that is designed to have the tines not flip (or remain in a parallel state) while harvesting is commonly referred to as a pick-up reel that has “standard action.” Neither type of reel is designed for conversion to the other type. In other words, if you have a harvester with a flip reel, and you would like to use that harvester to harvest crop using standard tine action (i.e., so the tines do not flip), you would need to preform many major steps, to effectively swap one pick-up reel for the other.